SonicXFox: Love on Eldin Bridge LEMONS
by StinkyPoopoo69xd
Summary: Enjoy pls rate 8/8 m8 don't h8


It was a peaceful afternoon on Eldin Bridge. Fox stood on the bridge, the tune of Midna's Lament ringing in his ear. A blue blur stood in the shadows on the opposite side of the bridge, eyeing Fox from a distance. Fox's back was turned to him, as he was observing the beautiful landscape stretching out before him, so he was free to stare.

Sonic had long looked up to Fox. His amazing strength and agility, his wavedashing, his Up Airs, and more were all so impressive… and a little dreamy. Sonic was certain about his feelings for Fox. He had been certain ever since his first encounter with him in the battle against Tabuu. He was not really the kind of person to approach somebody on these kinds of matters, be he just had to know if Fox returned the feelings he had for him, as if there was a fire inside him that he couldn't put out.

He approached Fox by walking towards him. When he was about a pikmin's throw away from him, Fox turned and looked him dead in the eyes. Drat. He had caught him unprepared for this unexpected confrontation. Sonic could not afford to show weakness in front of Fox, not until he knew how he felt for him; he had a persona to hold up. Sonic kept eye contact, cracked a cocky smirk and ran in place, making the illusion that his feet were moving in Figure 8's. "You're too slow!" Sonic challenged him. But Fox had caught onto his moment of weakness, and saw the innocent admiration in Sonics eyes. Returning the smirk, he replied, "Come on!" and made a gesture with his hand, calling him over.

See, Fox had feelings for Sonic too, but had refrained from expressing his feelings for similar reasons that Sonic has. He was much better at keeping a straight face though, as he wasn't as cocky and readable as Sonic. The reason for him being on Eldin Bridge was because earlier in the day, Falco took him on a date to Delfino Isle, where, in front of the city's most prized fountain, Falco proposed to him in a very sincere gesture. Fox was not able to accept at the time, the decision was too big for him to make. Not even taking down giant space monkeys can prepare you for the decision of marriage. Fox thought to go to somewhere serene, where he could think things out carefully before returning to see his partner Falco. When Fox was on the bridge, he thought about his feelings for Sonic and compared him with Falco. Sonic's incredible speed, his cocky arrogance and his spindashing were just so attractive, and made Fox want more of him, to see him in action forever. Thinking about him made Fox want to leave Falco for him, as Falco was nowhere near as fast or attractive as the Blue Blur. But how could he, after the proposal? It would tear their pilot team apart if he refused Falco or even broke up with him. But after seeing the Blue Blur in this moment of emotional weakness, he decided he would play one last game with his secret affection.

Fox started off by firing his Blaster at Sonic, but only landed in a few hits, as Sonic was fast to react and spindashed over the beams, following up with a Homing Attack right to Fox's chest. Fox fell to the ground, and got back up. Sonic dashed and grabbed him, and as Fox started to writhe to break free, Sonic pulled him close for a kiss. Fox wasn't expecting this, and when it started, he initially fought back, but then stopped. When Fox returned the kiss, Sonic was very happy. He felt the same way for him that he felt for Fox.

Sonic wanted this more than anything. He wasted no time by rubbing Fox's crotch to get him going. He could already feel a bulge forming in Fox's pants, causing Sonic to blush. He pulled that bad boy of Fox's pants and began to play with it before putting it in his mouth. He did his best to suck on it, but it was too large for him to fit into his mouth comfortably. "Yeowwwch!" Fox flinched as Sonic knicked him with one of his canine teeth. Fox didn't mind it though, as it felt much better than a beak.

Sonic was sorry for hurting his idol, but he didn't want to interrupt the heat of the moment by apologizing. Fox didn't care if he apologized or not, whatever Sonic did to him was way better than what Falco ever did to him. Fox knew he made the right choice. Sonic was already hard, but Fox sucked his dick for a hot minute to lube him up. Fox took off his pants, got on his hands and knees and called him over with an eager, "Come on!" Sonic flashed a grin as he mounted Fox, pushing all of his hard cock inside of him. "Cheyeet!" Fox let out in shock as Sonic penetrated him. Fox had always gave, but never received, because Falco had a cloacae, not a penis.

Sonic was an average size, he wasn't the biggest in the world. But he was big enough to fill Fox with a pleasure that he had never felt before. He pushed against Sonic's thrusts, as Sonic picked up speed faster and faster. He wanted as much of Fox as he could get. "Sonic SPEED!" Sonic exclaimed as he pounded balls-deep into Fox at speeds faster than Ness' Dynamite Kick. Fox's dick was so hard, he felt so good. He felt a pressure building up in his balls and moving into his cock. "Here I come! HWAAAAAAGH!" Fox screamed as Sonic came inside him with the force of Mr. Game & Watch's Oil Panic, blasting Fox off-screen and KO'ing him. Fox respawned with an ecstatic look on his face. He still had plenty of stock left, and so did Sonic, and there was no time limit.

Now it was time for Fox to return the favor. Sonic assumed a similar position as Fox did earlier, and presented himself to Fox. His dick was as hard as a Rock Pikmin as he guided his cock inside Sonic's asshole with one hand while he rested the other on Sonic's hip. Sonic was an incredibly tight fit for Fox at first, almost uncomfortably so, but the more he thrust into him the more stretched out he became. Sonic felt like he had to shit, but he ignored it. Fox increased his speed as he got more comfortable inside Sonic, and Sonic wanted more and more of the beast penetrating his tight ass. "C'mon, step it up!" Sonic challenged him, urging him onward. He was reaching orgasm, and he could feel Fox's huge cock swelling even bigger inside him. "Heeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Fox let out as he went sonic speed on Sonic's ass.

Fox felt like he was about to cum, so he pulled out of Sonic. Sonic knew what Fox wanted him to do. He got on his knees and turned around to see Fox's twitching cock right in front of his face. Wait. Oh no. There was shit on Fox's dick. Sonic didn't mind however, as he was used to the taste of shit because, well he's a hedgehog. Fox was surprised when Sonic went down on his dick and sucked it clean. It felt so good in Sonic's mouth, driving Fox nearly to orgasm. Fox pulled out of Sonic's mouth and came all over his face, shouting "FIRE!" Fox's fiery cum had the same effect on Sonic as a PK Fire, burning him multiple times before blasting him off-screen. But that was only Sonic's first stock, and there was so much more fun to be had.

After a long time of sex and fiery passion, back and forth between the two lovers, Fox and Sonic returned to the main fighting hub in Smash Bros. Wii U., where all the fighters waited to be selected for matches and departed for them. Falco was talking with Shulk and Pit when he saw Fox and Sonic walk in, holding hands. Bewildered and outraged, Falco confronted the couple and this other blue creature that was stealing his one true love. "Hands off my bread!" Falco said venomously, almost shooting beams out of his eyes at Sonic. "Better luck next time, Falco!" Fox shrugged him off, taking his new lover by the hand and walking away. Falco was heartbroken, and so was his wallet. He had spent all of his money on his proposal gift for Fox: a decked out Arwing with fuzzy dice in the mirror. No Heart Container could ever repair the damage to his heart that Fox had just caused him. Fox and Sonic walked off with a happy ending, but Falco would not. Falco would have to see his lover and the thief together every day from now on. He had one last option: not to return in the next Smash Bros. game. That would end his misery. But only time could give him salvation, and there was no time limit…


End file.
